


Momentos: Sexto Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, eventualmente tendrá romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo año comienza y con él nuevas historias en la vida de Albus y Scorpius. ¿Qué sucede cuando tienes sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo y no eres correspondido? ¿Qué tanto cambian las opiniones de una persona respecto a otra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexto Año: I

Miras tu reloj por segunda vez: Scorpius no debe tardar. Llevas unos diez minutos esperándole en la banca de un parque del Londres muggle. Junto a ti, tu padre lee el periódico. Quedaron con Scorpius de verse en ese lugar para ir a tu casa (aparentemente él y su padre tenían asuntos que arreglar por la zona y tu padre no se opuso en llevarte hasta ahí). A decir verdad estás bastante emocionado porque los padres de Scorpius le dieron permiso para pasar dos semanas en tu casa, y lo que es mejor, no habrá despedida pues justamente en dos semanas comienzan las clases.

Levantas la mirada y te pones de pie cuando ves que a unos cuantos metros se encuentra Scorpius. En ese momento tienes un pequeño déjà vu que te recuerda lo ocurrido unos años atrás, cuando fuiste tú quien visitó a Scorp, pues en aquella ocasión él iba acompañado por su padre, como sucede ahora. Miras disimuladamente al señor Malfoy y piensas que definitivamente Scorpius se parece más a su padre entre más pasa el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente están a unos pasos de ustedes le das un suave codazo a tu padre, quien baja el periódico y mira al frente. Le ves acomodarse las gafas y pasar una mano por el cabello revuelto mientras deja el diario junto a él y se pone de pie. En un par de segundos ambos Malfoy se encuentran frente a ustedes. Hay saludos, apretones de mano muy cordiales entre sus padres y finalmente el agradecimiento del padre de tu amigo por la invitación.

—No es nada —responde tu padre—, ya una vez Albus estuvo en su casa, era justo que Scorpius pasara un tiempo en la nuestra.

El señor Malfoy asiente. Mira a su hijo, apoya ambas manos en sus hombros y con seriedad le dice que debe demostrar su buena educación mientras no esté en casa, a lo que Scorpius asiente igual de serio.

Aprovechas ese momento, en el que no te están prestando tanta atención, para mirar más detenidamente a Scorpius. No ha crecido tanto en comparación con la última vez que le viste, pero se nota diferente. Quizá es que se nota más fibroso (¿habrá estado ejercitándose estos días), o que su cabello está más largo y a ratos cae por su rostro, lo que hace que lo tenga que hacer a un lado; o tal vez es que su rostro parece más el de un joven que el de un adolescente. Te preguntas si tú has cambiado también.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites —añade el señor Malfoy y eso llama tu atención, por lo que terminas con tu escrutinio—, y si Potter lo permite —dice mirando a tu padre, quien ante la mención se yergue—, contáctame por red flu. En casa o en la oficina.

—Está bien, padre.

—Perfecto —Draco Malfoy voltea a verte y sonríe un poco—. Cuida a mi hijo, Albus —dice y su mirada fija y penetrante te hace sonrojar.

—C-Claro.

Después de ello el señor Malfoy se despide de tu padre, ambos intercambian algunas palabras sobre el Ministerio, convienen en verse en un par de días para "el asunto que quedó pendiente con las pociones" y estrechan las manos una vez más antes de que Draco Malfoy mire a su hijo una vez más, de la vuelta y se aleje por el camino.

—Bien pues vayamos entonces a casa —dice tu padre sonriendo.


	2. Sexto Año: II

Abres la puerta de tu habitación y te haces a un lado para que Scorpius pueda pasar. Tu amigo murmura un “con permiso” mientras cruza el umbral y observa el interior. Cierras la puerta detrás de ti y al voltear a verle notas que mira las dos camas con curiosidad.

—Usualmente sólo hay una cama —explicas—, pero papá pensó que sería una mejor idea si conjuraba otra para que pudieras dormir teniendo tu propio espacio, aunque compartamos habitación. 

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la mía?

—La que quieras —respondes. Scorpius asiente y camina hasta la cama que se encuentra del lado izquierda. Piensas, sonriendo para ti mismo, que en Hogwarts la cama de tu amigo se encuentra del mismo lado de la habitación. 

Caminas hasta sentarte en la cama que tú ocuparás y miras al rubio con una sonrisa. 

—Es una pena que Fran y Simon estuvieran ocupados —dices subiendo los pies a la cama, sentándote en posición india—. Siempre salen de paseo muy lejos con sus familiares y no suelen estar en Gran Bretaña en vacaciones. 

—Pero dijeron que podían salir con nosotros algunos días —responde él—. Están bastante entusiasmados por la idea de ir al parque de diversiones. 

—¡Lo sé! Yo también. Y mis hermanos, ya sabes que iremos todos. Ah, y Rose y Hugo. 

—¿Sólo ellos o irán más personas? —pregunta mirándote con una sonrisa—. Porque si de que vaya toda tu familia se trata…

—Si fuera toda mi familia, llenaríamos el parque de diversiones —te ríes un poco—. No, sólo iremos nosotros. No te preocupes. 

—Bien —hace una pausa y después continúa—: ¿ya recibiste la carta con tus resultados de los TIMO? —asientes—. ¿Y…?

—Cuatro Extraordinarios, cuatro Supera las expectativas y un Aceptable. Los Extraordinarios fueron en Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y Encantamientos. Supera las expectativas en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas y Herbología. Y mi Aceptable fue en Historia de la Magia. No me sorprende. ¿Y tú?

Scorpius asiente, se acomoda en la cama y responde:

—Extraordinario en Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Artimancia, Encantamientos y Astronomía; y Supera las Expectativas en Defensa, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones y Herbología. 

Silbas por la sorpresa. Aunque era de esperarse que Scorpius tuviera buenas notas, siempre ha sido un chico estudioso, contrario a ti, que estudias lo que consideras necesario. Sus notas fueron tan buenas como las de Rose (quien habló contigo en cuanto recibió su carta), y así se lo haces saber a tu amigo. Él asiente.

—Rose es una chica muy inteligente —comenta—, no me sorprenden sus resultados. ¿Y tú ya sabes a qué quieres dedicarte después del colegio?

—Aún no lo sé bien. Rompedor de maldiciones o dragonolista como mi tío Charly. ¿Tú sabes?

—No, todavía no sé, pero aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo. 

—Claro, ¿y qué te parece si mejor pensamos en lo que haremos estas dos semanas? Por ahora es mejor que pensar en cosas complicadas. 

Scorpius ríe y asiente dándote la razón.


	3. Sexto Año: III

Los primeros días en la casa Potter pasan demasiado rápido para el gusto de Scorpius. Durante ese tiempo charla con Albus sobre mil y un temas: sus amigos, su familia, quidditch (en especial sobre quidditch). Los padres de Al son muy amables con él, y como ya conoce a los hermanos de su amigo, se siente bastante cómodo en aquella casa. Es agradable. Es diferente a estar en la suya, quizá porque hay más gente, o tal vez porque simplemente los Potter tienen una forma diferente de ser a la de los Malfoy.

Scorpius realmente disfruta el tiempo que pasa junto a Albus y desea, más que nada en el mundo, que los días no pasen tan pronto y que las vacaciones tarden más en terminar. Aunque, si ha de ser sincero, la cercanía con Albus hace que sus noches sean difíciles de pasar, en especial cuando su amigo se queda dormido en su (por ahora) cama porque el sueño le venció mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Eso ha pasado dos veces en una semana y vaya que no es divertido para el joven Malfoy.

Evidentemente Scorpius ya no es un niño. Evidentemente cuando está junto a Albus no piensa en charlar con él, o al menos no sólo en charlar con él. Evidentemente sus hormonas de adolescente, a sus quince, casi dieciséis años, luchan con su razón y le gritan que por una vez en su vida actúe sin pensar tanto y deje que las cosas sigan su curso. Sólo que, evidentemente, Scorpius no deja que eso suceda. A pesar de ello, aprovecha cuando Albus se encuentra cerca de él, le mira dormir y sonríe cuando Potter murmura en sueños o frunce el ceño como cuando discute con alguien.

La primera noche, permanece ahí, viéndole dormir hasta que sus ojos se cierran. La segunda, aprovecha que su amigo duerme profundamente para apreciar más de cerca los detalles de su rostro, poniéndole especial atención a la forma de la nariz y a sus labios que, entreabiertos, hacen que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal. Y es que Scorpius daría su vida por besar a Albus. Mas aunque desea besarlo (y podría hacerlo pues sabe que su amigo duerme como una roca), no lo hace. En cambio, acerca una mano a su rostro y le da una suave caricia antes de ponerse de pie y cruzar la habitación, dejándose caer en la cama en la que, supuestamente, Albus debería estar durmiendo.

Lo único que no sabe, y posiblemente no lo sabrá sino hasta después de mucho tiempo, es que justo aquella noche Albus sólo fingía dormir.


	4. Sexto Año: IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para decir unas palabras: Mis mejores deseos para todos en este año que comienza, espero que sus vidas estén llenas de felicidad y armonía, muchos fics por leer y ganas de seguir comentando. ¡Qué el 2013 sea mejor año que el 2012!

Finges que duermes. No es difícil, sólo se trata de respirar de forma más pausada, relajar el cuerpo y hacer pocos o ningún movimiento. No es la primera vez que finges dormir (lo haces cuando tu madre te llama y llega a tu habitación, seguramente para pedirte que hagas algo), pero sí es la primera vez que lo haces sin saber bien por qué.

Sabes que Scorpius te observa, sientes su mirada fija en ti, y aunque comienza a ponerte nervioso, decides esperar para ver qué sucede. Tu corazón late muy fuerte, de hecho crees que no sería algo del todo descabellado que tu amigo lo escuchara. Esperas que no suceda. Sientes que Scorpius está más cerca de ti, sientes el calor que emana su cuerpo, y cuando crees que tu corazón se va a detener (no sabes si por la sorpresa, por nerviosismo, o por la expectación), sólo sientes una caricia.

Scorpius acaricia tu rostro y ello te tranquiliza. No porque temas a tu amigo, confías en él más que en nadie, pero su toque es tan cálido y suave que tienes que aguantar las ganas de sonreír. Pero así como su caricia apareció repentinamente, desaparece de la misma manera. Escuchas movimiento y sientes que se aleja de ti. Cuando han pasado algunos segundos o tal vez un minuto o dos o tres, abres los ojos y giras para mirar a Scorpius. Te da la espalda y puede que esté dormido, no puedes decirlo con precisión.

Giras otra vez, quedando ahora boca arriba y te muerdes el labio. No deberías hacerle estas cosas a Scorpius. No han mencionado nada de lo ocurrido el año anterior, pero algo te dice que sus sentimientos no han cambiado del todo. Te sientes mal, el peor amigo del mundo y una persona horrible.

Es sólo que no sabes cómo interpretar esas pequeñas señales que te dicen cosas sobre Scorpius. O tal vez no las quieres entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Albus, por el bien de Scorpius (y el mío porque más de uno me quiere asesinar), date cuenta de lo que sientes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Sexto Año: V

Quisieras que el tiempo que estás pasando con Scorpius nunca terminara, pero por más que has deseado que eso no suceda, finalmente llega a su fin. No es tan malo, en realidad Scorpius se quedó en tu casa más tiempo de lo previsto y ahora sólo pasarán tres días antes de reencontrarse en el tren para ir al colegio.

Los días que Scorpius pasó en tu casa fueron geniales, no sólo tuviste un cómplice en tus discusiones con tus hermanos (¡es que son tan Gryffindor!), sino que disfrutaste ver a tu amigo sorprendiéndose por cosas que para ti son muy comunes. Aunque los Malfoy tienen contacto con los muggles, hay algunos objetos que Scorpius no tiene en su casa. Como el viejo y útil tostador de pan, o los lectores de libros electrónicos (tú y tus hermanos tienen uno cada uno).

Claro, los paseos que hicieron fueron muy divertidos también, en especial el tan prometido viaje al parque de diversiones. Sí, subir a la montaña rusa fue aterrador y jamás habías gritado tanto en tu vida, pero sobreviviste así que no fue del todo malo. Lo pasaron muy bien. Aunque pasas mucho tiempo junto con tu amigo, lo vivido en los últimos días es diferente a cuando están en el colegio.

En Hogwarts, Scorpius pasa mucho tiempo practicando quidditch o charlando con sus compañeros de equipo; tú, por el contrario, hablas con todo aquel que parezca tener algo de tiempo libre para pasarlo contigo. O charlas con Helen. Hasta que Helen tiene que irse y entonces buscas otra manera de pasar el tiempo, aunque éste suele irse mientras realizas tus deberes o tomas una siesta. Sí, compartes habitación con Scorpius en Hogwarts, pero no es igual. Estando en tu casa el asunto es más íntimo, y si has de ser honesto, eso te aterra. Pero no pasas mucho tiempo pensando en eso.

Ni en la caricia de Scorpius.

Ni en lo nervioso que te pone su mirada en ocasiones.

Ni en todas esas cosas que sientes cuando estás con él y que prefieres no entender y fingir demencia por tiempo indefinido porque eso es más cómodo, más fácil y egoísta. Y tú eres egoísta. Lo sabes, oh, claro que sí. Eres muy egoísta por sentir algo que no crees que deberías sentir y porque hieres a Scorpius. Eres muy egoísta porque, aunque sabes que le haces daño, quieres que siga a tu lado, que esté ahí, siendo el amigo incondicional, el que no te abandona, el que te hace reír y te reconforta con palabras quizá demasiado maduras para alguien de su edad.

Y a veces te odias por eso.

Así pasan los tres días, entre sentimientos encontrados, revoloteos en el estómago y negación, negación, negación. Llega el 1 de septiembre y con él, la hora de reunirte con tus amigos, de seguir con los estudios, de ir pensando qué es lo que harás con tu vida porque el próximo año es el último de tu educación mágica y hay muchas cosas que te confunden aún. ¿Creías que la adolescencia era complicada? Pues la mejor parte aún no ha llegado.


	6. Sexto Año: VI

El tren arranca suavemente, te asomas por la ventana y alcanzas a ver a tus padres que, como siempre, esperan en la estación a que el tren se pierde de vista totalmente. El avance es lento primero y poco a poco van tomando velocidad. Unos minutos después, ya han salido de la ciudad. Regresas la atención al compartimiento, en donde tus amigos charlan de los mismos temas: las vacaciones, sus viajes, uno que otro chiste. De tu bolsillo sacas un chocolate y lo muerdes, acercándote más a los otros tres para participar en la conversación también.

—Por cierto, Scorpius —dice Simon después de unos minutos—, me enteré de lo del equipo.

—Yo también —agrega Francis palmeando la espalda de Malfoy—. Scorpius Malfoy, capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Nada mal, eh.

¿Scorpius es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin? Tenías entendido que ese año el capitán sería Gideon Parkinson, alumno de séptimo año. Y más importante aún: ¿desde cuándo Scorpius sabe que será el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch? Tu mirada se cruza con la de Malfoy antes de que él mire a Simon y a Francis otra vez. ¿Scorpius ya sabía que sería capitán desde antes de ir a tu casa?

—Gideon me escribió hace un par de semanas —agrega Simon, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza— para decirme que se había rehusado a aceptar el cargo. A saber por qué. Gideon siempre ha estado algo mal de la cabeza.

—No le gustan las responsabilidades —asiente Francis—. Nunca le han gustado. Y claro, la siguiente opción eras tú.

—Yo personalmente siento que serás mejor capitán de lo que pudo ser Gid —sonríe Simon—. Oye, ¿y no te sientes como si fueras un segundón?

—No realmente —responde Scorpius en voz baja.

Buscas encontrar su mirada y cuando lo haces, algo en él te dice que sí, sí sabía de la negativa de Gideon Parkinson al puesto de capitán, y sabía que la siguiente opción era él. Se vieron durante las vacaciones. Dos semanas. ¿Por qué no te lo dijo?

—¿Tú qué opinas, Al? —cuando Simon te nombra, levantas la mirada y sonríes.

—Scorpius será un excelente capitán —dices con firmeza y te pones de pie ante las miradas atentas de los otros—. Buscaré a la señora del carrito, ¿alguien quiere algo?

—Acabas de comer chocolate —señala Francis, tú te encojes de hombros—. No, yo estoy bien por ahora.

—Yo igual —dice Simon.

Asientes y sin esperar respuesta de Scorpius, sales del compartimiento. Caminas por el pasillo y cuando ya estás lo suficientemente lejos, te detienes. Respiras profundo, intentando calmarte. Que Scorpius y tú sean amigos no significa que deban contarse todo, de eso eres perfectamente consciente, pero por alguna razón te sientes herido. ¿Es que no pudo decirte algo así? Ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch no es cualquier cosa. Tú le habrías dicho a él si te encontraras en su situación.

Junto a ti pasa la señora del carrito, quien te sonríe con amabilidad mientras te ofrece algo para comer. Lo rechazas todo amablemente y caminas un poco más. Piensas en buscar a Hugo o a Rose, o ir con Helen, pero al final te quedas en el pasillo, viendo por una ventana el cambio del paisaje y la luz. Tardas al menos una hora en regresar al compartimiento.

Regresas con las manos vacías, sin dulces ni caramelos ni nada de beber. Respondes que fuiste mejor con Hugo en vez de buscar a la señora del carrito y te creen. Tomas asiento en el lugar que ya es tuyo (junto a la ventana), y para extrañeza de tus amigos, permaneces en silencio durante las siguientes horas.


	7. Sexto Año: VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Esto debí publicarlo hace días.**

Cuando llegas a tu habitación te dejas caer sobre la cama, cansado. En la cena apenas si probaste bocado y tal vez fue un poco evidente que evitaste hablar con Scorpius más de lo necesario. Cierras los ojos y piensas que la idea de quedarte dormido así, con el uniforme puesto y sin quitarte los zapatos, es muy tentadora. Hasta que se abre la puerta y das un respingo involuntario. Abres los ojos y, sin voltear, escuchas que Scorpius entra y cierra detrás de él.

Tu cama se hunde a tu lado cuando Scorpius se sienta en ella y entre los dos se extiende un largo silencio que sólo se rompe cuando tu amigo suspira. Casi puedes imaginar su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sientes su mirada fija en ti.

—Ya dilo, Albus.

Su voz te hace dar otro respingo. Aun así, tardas algunos segundos en girar sobre ti mismo para mirarlo. Él te mira fijamente, por lo que decides mirarle de la misma manera.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntas. No te molestas en fingir inocencia.

—Por Merlín, es obvio que estás enojado conmigo —responde tu amigo—. ¿Es por lo del equipo de quidditch? Claro, es por lo del equipo de quidditch —añade antes de que puedas responder.

—Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas.

—Ya. ¿Te molesta que no te lo haya dicho?

—Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas —repites. Él pone los ojos en blanco, lo que te hace levantar una ceja. Estás en tu derecho de enfadarte, ¿no?

—Bien. De acuerdo. Lamento no habértelo dicho, ¿vale?

—No.

—Albus…

—Scorpius —haces una pausa y suspiras—. Olvídalo. Estás en tu derecho de no querer contarme cosas, todos tenemos secretos y blablablá. ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir? La primera clase de mañana es Historia de la Magia y no quiero quedarme dormido.

—Te quedarás dormido de todas maneras —no respondes—. Debí decírtelo antes, ya lo sé. Pero en mi defensa diré que no estaba del todo seguro de querer ser el capitán.

Aquellas palabras surten efecto en ti. Volteas a verlo con incredulidad porque, bueno, porque ¿quién no quisiera ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa? Incluso a él le gustaría. Si volar en escoba no le diera tanto pánico. Pero detalles como ése aparte, Scorpius no habría dejado ir una oportunidad así tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

—Yo sé que es algo que no sucede todos los días —continúa él, como si hubiera leído tus pensamientos—, pero no creo tener tantas habilidades de liderazgo. Así que pensé que sería mejor ceder el puesto a alguien más competente.

—Eso habría sido muy tonto de tu parte —dices sin tapujos y él sonríe ligeramente.

—Tal vez. Pero entonces recordé algo importante: tengo a un gran analista de quidditch muy cerca de mí —le miras con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Al, sabes mucho de quidditch aunque no lo juegues, y sé que no lo dices pero planeas muchas jugadas mentalmente, además toda tu vida has estado rodeado de quidditch. He notado tu expresión cuando descubres que alguna jugada está mal, te das cuenta de los errores, sabes cuáles son las debilidades de los jugadores incluso antes de que ellos se den cuenta. Creo que podrías ayudarnos mucho en el equipo.

—¿Y por eso no me dijiste que ibas a ser el capitán? —preguntas, incrédulo.

—No estaba en los planes que los chicos lo dijeran —responde él—. Se suponía que nadie iba a saberlo hasta un poco después, quería hablarlo contigo. Pero las vacaciones fueron tan despreocupadas y el tiempo que estuve en tu casa lo fue más, no quise romper la atmósfera que se había formado, hablando de cosas serias y eso. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de volver.

—Scorpius, ya cállate —le dices con una sonrisa—. No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, de verdad. Siempre he soñado con meterle mano al equipo de quidditch —ves la ceja arqueada y de inmediato reinterpretas tus palabras, sonrojándote al momento—. No me refería a eso. Me refería a las jugadas y a la estructura del equipo, hay algunas cosas mal por ahí.

—Ajá —sonríe él, mirándote divertido.

—¡Es verdad! Ah, eres de lo peor.

—Albus, mejor ya vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos Historia de la Magia y no quiero que te quedes dormido junto a mí.


	8. Sexto Año: VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hoy, Día Internacional contra la Homofobia y la Transfobia, sentí que era necesario publicar un drabble.**

El primer mes de clases pasa volando, como sucede cada año. No obstante, ahora sientes que el tiempo no te es suficiente para hacer todo lo que debes hacer: entre tus clases y el tiempo que ahora le dedicas al equipo de quidditch junto a Scorpius, casi añoras los días cuando no tenías nada que ver con ellos. Y es casi porque realmente disfrutas pasar tiempo con el equipo.

Si has de ser sincero, aún te sorprende que ninguno estuviera en desacuerdo con la idea de Scorpius respecto a que tú seas el "asesor" (asistente, y te fuerzas a ti mismo en pensar que no eres un asistonto general). Crees, y lo haces fervientemente, que este año Slytherin se llevará la copa. No es por nada, pero eres buen analista de quidditch.

Mientras caminas por un pasillo apenas iluminado por algunas antorchas, después de pasar una buena parte de la tarde en la biblioteca (antes hubo entrenamiento, así que tuviste que dejar tus ocupaciones para después: ya es casi el toque de queda), escuchas algunas risas y cuchicheos. En principio no te importa, pero detienes tu andar cuando escuchas el nombre de Scorpius. No hay muchos Scorpius en Hogwarts.

Caminas con cautela hacia donde escuchas las voces y te detienes justo antes de doblar una esquina. Hay un grupo de chicas que caminan mientras ríen. No alcanzas a distinguir de qué casa son, pero estás seguro de que no son Slytherin. Una parte tuya se siente mal escuchando lo que no debe interesarte, pero hay otra que te grita: al demonio, qué no te importe eso. Y claro, no eres ni serás el primero en escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Pero de verdad? ¿Scorpius Malfoy? —dice una de las chicas. Otra responde:

—El mismo Scorpius Malfoy. Yo también me sorprendí.

—Sigo sin creer que... bueno, que sea gay.

Ahogas una exclamación de sorpresa y te quedas quieto, temiendo que cualquier movimiento tuyo delate tu presencia detrás del muro.

—No es seguro —repite la primera voz—. Que otro chico le haya dicho que le gusta, no significa que Malfoy sea gay.

—Si soy sincera —continúa otra voz—, a mí no me sorprendería si lo fuera. Y en todo caso, no me interesa. No sería el único chico gay en Hogwarts, ni el último.

—Ya. Pero habría hecho buena pareja con Tom, ¿no? Imagínalos. Habría sido interesante: los capitanes de equipo, juntos. Haría que los partidos de quidditch fueran más entretenidos.

Las voces se pierden por el pasillo. Te quedas quieto por otro rato, pensando en lo que acabas de escuchar. Sólo hay un Tom que sea capitán de algún equipo de quidditch: Thomas Anderson, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Frunces el ceño, una parte de ti negándose a imaginar a Scorpius junto a este chico. Pero inevitablemente lo haces y frunces el ceño un poco más. Enseguida mueves la cabeza de un lado al otro, alejando las imágenes de tu mente.

Continúas con tu camino, dándole vueltas a todo lo que has escuchado. Quisieras preguntarle a Scorpius en cuanto lo veas, pero conoces a tu amigo y sabes lo reservado que es. Aunque te preguntas si, tal vez, lo apropiado sería decirle que hay unas chicas de Ravenclaw hablando sin cuidado de lo sucedido. Al final decidirás no decir nada, por no molestar a tu amigo.

Al día siguiente, todo Hogwarts habla de la posible homosexualidad de Scorpius.


	9. Sexto Año: IX

Scorpius no le da importancia a lo que se dice sobre él en el colegio. O al menos eso es lo que aparenta, pues sabes que le molesta ser el centro de atención. A pesar de ello, durante todo el día se comporta como si nada sucediera; es más, parece que eres tú quien se siente más incómodo por las miradas que recibe o porque cuando caminan por algún pasillo particularmente concurrido, escuchan cuchicheos y el nombre de Scorpius dicho sin disimulo.

Cuando llega la noche, después de realizar todas sus actividades (clases, deberes, ir a la biblioteca, recordar a los miembros del equipo de quidditch que hay entrenamiento mañana), esperas a que tu amigo guarde sus pergaminos, libros y demás objetos utilizados ese día, antes de hacerle la pregunta:

—¿No te molesta?

Scorpius se toma su tiempo, termina de acomodar lo que se encuentra dentro del baúl, lo cierra con un clic y te mira.

—¿Qué exactamente? —pregunta—. ¿Qué hablen de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? ¿Ser la noticia del momento? ¿O que, por alguna razón que desconozco, el hecho de que yo sea gay y haya alguien interesado en mí sea razón suficiente para que todo el colegio reaccione como si tu padre hubiera sido nombrado director?

—Emm, ¿todas las anteriores?

Scorpius suspira y camina hasta su cama, sentándose en ella. Notas la expresión de fastidio en su rostro, pensando que todo el día permaneció con el rostro impasible, restándole importancia a algo que, en realidad, le importa mucho y le molesta aún más. Te acercas a él, sentándote a su lado. Pones una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento —dice mirándote de reojo—. Es sólo que esta mañana, cuando desperté, no esperaba ser el centro de atención de medio colegio.

—Para ser francos, yo creo que es más de la mitad —él te da un golpe suave en las costillas y te ríes—. Vamos, Scorp, déjalos ser. Seguro que en un par de días a todos se les olvida.

—Eso espero. Tampoco es algo agradable para Tom —agrega.

—¿Tom?

—Thomas Anderson —responde, hace una pausa como esperando a que le confirmes que le conoces. Cosa que evidentemente haces, pero ¿Thomas? ¿Desde cuándo tanta familiaridad?

Asientes en silencio.

—Imagino que es una situación incómoda para cualquiera que se encuentre en su lugar.

Te pones de pie y caminas a tu baúl, buscas en él tu pijama. Alcanzas a ver que Scorpius se quita los zapatos, toma el libro que descansa sobre su mesa de noche y se recuesta en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿le dijiste que no? —preguntas como quien no quiere la cosa. Scorpius mantiene la mirada en el libro.

—Eso dicen los rumores, ¿no? —responde pasando de página.

—No me interesan los rumores —agregas, revolviendo las cosas dentro del baúl como si buscaras algo más—. ¿Me vas a contar?

—No.

—Ah. Vale.

Cierras el baúl y tomas el pijama, apretándolo contra tu cuerpo.

—No lo rechacé —dice Scorpius, finalmente con el libro abajo.

Te quedas quieto, totalmente quieto, de hecho crees que, por un momento, has olvidado cómo respirar. No sabes qué decir pero debes decir algo porque el silencio se está prolongando y Scorpius no deja de mirarte fijamente…

Le sonríes.

—Qué bien —dices finalmente—. ¿Y es un secreto o…? —él se encoge de hombros.

—Eventualmente todo el mundo lo sabrá —dice—, eso, en este colegio, es inevitable. No esperaba que sucediera lo que ya sucedió, ¿pero qué más da?

—Sí, ¿qué más da? —ensanchas tu sonrisa.

En vez de caminar hacia tu cama, lo haces hacia el baño. Abres la puerta y entras. Al cerrar, aprietas el pijama y suspiras.

—Sí, ¿qué más da? —repites en un susurro.


	10. Sexto Año: X

No tienes derecho a estar molesto con Scorpius: él no ha hecho nada malo. Y aun así, te sientes irritado cada que lo ves. Después de observarle detenidamente has notado que se ausenta entre clase y clase, y que regresa con una sonrisa misteriosa. En el comedor te das cuenta de las miradas que intercambia con Anderson y aprietas los dientes con fuerza.

_Piensa_ , te dices mentalmente, _no vayas a hacer alguna tontería_. Te conoces, que eres lo suficientemente impulsivo para decir cosas de las que te arrepentirás después. Te fuerzas a tragar el bocado, pero tu boca se siente seca, pastosa. Ni siquiera sabes exactamente qué es lo que estás comiendo. Cuando, minutos después, se vuelve imposible seguir comiendo, alejas el plato y te pones de pie.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de que la cierren —les dices a tus amigos cuando éstos te miran interrogantes—. Olvidé pedir prestado un libro.

No esperas respuesta. Tomas tu morral, te lo cuelgas al hombro, y sales del comedor. Sientes una mirada fija en ti mas no volteas. Lo mejor, decides, es fingir que no sucede nada. Y eso te repites hasta que llegas a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para poder respirar con calma sin que llames la atención.

Maravilloso, te dices, es simplemente maravilloso. Eres el peor amigo en la historia de la humanidad, de eso no tienes duda. Dejas que el aire fresco que se cuela por las ventanas te dé de lleno en el rostro, y después de unos minutos suspiras relajado. Crees que es momento de ir directo a la sala común cuando escuchas pasos acercándose. Levantas la mirada y, no muy lejos de donde estás, ves a Scorpius.

Es él, obviamente. Nadie en el colegio tiene el cabello rubio platinado como él. Miras a tu alrededor: ése camino no va a la biblioteca. Así que, cuando Scorpius te vea, sabrá que mentiste al salir del comedor. Tu pulso se acelera cuando ves que junto a tu amigo camina alguien más. Ellos no te han visto, estás convenientemente protegido por una sombra, pero cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca…

Antes de escabullirte, aprovechando las sombras, ves que la otra figura se acerca a Scorpius quizá demasiado. No sabes más. Cuando estás a una distancia prudente, buscas el primer recodo y te metes. Te perderás y lo sabes, pero no te importa. Caminar por los pasillos del colegio, con la posibilidad de que algún prefecto o profesor te encuentre en cuanto sea el toque de queda, es una idea más atractiva que ver a Scorpius en este momento.

Y te odias por pensar así.


	11. Sexto Año: XI

Scorpius está con Tom y ahora eso lo sabe casi todo el colegio, aun cuando a muchos no les interese. Se ven casi todos los días, en sus ratos libres. Tom es un muchacho alegre, prudente y discreto, alguien con quien Scorpius puede pasar horas hablando de libros sin aburrirse. Y es guapo. Es un muchacho de 1,80, esbelto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Tiene un perfil griego, unas cuantas pecas y una boca pequeña.

No son nada oficial, aunque algunos podrían decir lo contrario. Scorpius aún no está completamente seguro de querer algo con Tom. Éste, por su parte, no le presiona y aunque Scorpius no le rechazó, espera con tanta paciencia como se puede esperar a los dieciséis años. Tampoco significa que mantengan una relación. Pero Tom es convincente. En especial cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, se acerca a Scorpius y lo besa.

Scorpius nunca ha rechazado sus besos. No cree que haya razón para hacerlo, y sólo son besos. Ha besado antes, a chicos y a chicas, aunque casi nadie lo sabe (y es que no hay razones para que el mundo deba saberlo: que el mundo se meta en sus propios asuntos). Unos buenos besos, eso sí. Y aunque a veces Scorpius se sorprende pensando en que sería mejor si Albus fuese quien le besara, termina por reprenderse mentalmente porque eso no es justo para Thomas.

—¿Scorpius? —le pregunta el Ravenclaw cuando nota que el rubio se ha quedado estático.

Malfoy le mira y sonríe un poco antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso que dura más que los anteriores. Albus dejó claro que no quería ese tipo de relación con él, y ya han pasado años desde eso. Si de todas maneras Albus es un imposible, ¿qué sentido tiene mortificarse? ¿Qué sentido tiene rechazar a alguien que sí tiene interés en él? Thomas merece una oportunidad, y Scorpius comienza a sopesar la posibilidad de dársela.


	12. Sexto Año: XII

Esa semana ha sido horrible. Sí, horrible. Con todas sus letras. La peor semana en la historia de las semanas malas en Hogwarts. Y todo ha sido culpa de Scorpius, de Scorpius y de su… ¿Su qué? El simple hecho de pensar la palabra hace que se te revuelva el estómago. No importa, mejor no pensar más en ello. Tu amigo no tiene la culpa. Resumiendo: todo es por Thomas Anderson.

Desde que descubriste la verdad nunca te ha molestado la preferencia sexual de Scorp; nunca le haces preguntas serias sobre su vida privada y tampoco te metes en sus asuntos porque sabes lo reservado que es tu amigo, y porque es incómodo cuando otras personas se meten en tu vida privada, y lo sabes. Además no es un tema que toquen demasiado, en especial porque tú mismo le rechazaste. Sin embargo, ahora te molesta que él esté con Anderson. ¿A qué viene todo eso?

¿Celos? Sí, tal vez. Pero es normal, ¿no? Salvo en clases y cuando hay entrenamiento de quidditch, casi no hablas con tu amigo. Scorpius ha sido amigo desde que entraste a Hogwarts, lo que es más, es tú mejor amigo. Con él has pasado los mejores momentos de tu vida en el colegio, él te ha enseñado muchas cosas y ayudado en otras. A él le contaste todo lo que debía ser contado, y guardaste sus secretos. Él ha sido tu compañero de juegos, de (escasas) travesuras. Es con quien puedes hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Es con quien discutes sobre quidditch, es con quien compartes recuerdos únicos. Él es tu amigo. Scorpius es tuyo.

Abres los ojos y te sientas en la cama al tener ese pensamiento tan posesivo con respecto a tu amigo. ¿Tuyo? La palabra resuena en tu mente una y otra vez. Giras el rostro hacia la derecha. Ahí está él, durmiendo sin saber lo que pasa por tu mente. Te recuestas otra vez, ahora mirándolo. Tu mirada recorre su espalda cubierta por las sábanas. Él se gira entre sueños, quedando con el rostro en dirección suya. Mientras duerme se ve tan tranquilo. Lo comparas con un ángel, como sucedió la primera vez que le viste. E inevitablemente sonríes por lo tonto que estás siendo.

Scorpius no es un objeto, no puede ser tuyo; además, no es justo pensar sobre él de esa manera. Es infantil, es negarse a que por ser mejores amigos no hay necesidad de pasar juntos todo el tiempo. Pero hay algo más. Hay algo más, ¿verdad Albus? Claro que lo hay, siempre lo ha habido. ¿No? No, te dices. Sólo te sientes desplazado, es todo. No hay nada más. Nada. Repites estas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra, memorizándolo, _convenciéndote a ti mismo de que es verdad._


	13. Sexto Año: XIII

Aunque quisieras estar molesto con Scorpius, al no tener una verdadera razón te obligas a respirar profundo y no enfadarte. Además, hay otras cosas por las cuales debes preocuparte. Las clases continúan, los profesores parecen haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo para dejar tantos deberes que entre eso y el poco tiempo que le inviertes a las asesorías del equipo de quidditch, no hay oportunidad para pensar en Scorpius y Thomas o cosas parecidas.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta, noviembre llega y la temporada de quidditch comienza. En el primer sábado del mes se lleva a cabo el clásico partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aunque no eres un miembro oficial del equipo, y aunque sería completamente contra las reglas, por la ayuda que les brindas podrías tener un lugar especial más cerca de ellos, pero eso significaría estar solo o en el aire, y ninguna de las dos opciones son muy agradables. En especial la segunda. Así que durante todo el partido permaneces animándolos junto con tus demás amigos.

Los partidos de Gryffindor contra Slytherin siempre son interesantes. Más porque a veces tienes una lucha interior por no saber a quién apoyar, que por los partidos en sí. Éste es, además, el último partido de James. Pero claro, la competitividad siempre se hace presente, así que apoyas a tu casa, consciente de que estarás contento si gana la otra casa. Piensas que a veces eres más Gryffindor de lo que te gustaría reconocer. No es malo, pero es mejor si nadie más se entera.

Cuando el partido termina, después de casi tres horas, el marcador final es 380-350 a favor de Gryffindor. Maldices por lo bajo aunque te haces la nota mental de felicitar a tu hermano. Puedes imaginar lo feliz que está. Sonríes un poco antes de bajar al campo con los chicos. Están cansados y decepcionados, y los conoces tan bien que sabes que es mejor no hacerles comentarios al respecto porque sólo ganarás miradas acusadoras. Ya habrá tiempo para después.

Llamas a Scorpius y te acercas a él. Malfoy detiene su camino hacia los vestidores y te sonríes. Está empapado de sudor y el cabello se le pega a la frente. Sus mejillas aún están sonrojadas. Le palmeas el hombro y le sonríes un poco. Él suspira y niega con la cabeza, en silencio. Sabes que está enfadado y que seguramente hará que el equipo entrene mucho más duro.

—Felicita a James de mi parte —te dice finalmente. Asientes.

—¿Habrá un entrenamiento más duro ahora? —preguntas y él levanta una ceja.

—Pensé que eso era evidente — responde.

Casi te sientes mal por los miembros del equipo, pero entonces recuerdas que desde que les ayudas a veces te toca participar en el entrenamiento. Eso significa que te harán correr o hacer flexiones, dado que aún no te han convencido para subir a una escoba (¡jamás! Antes muerto que subir a una escoba). Estás por decir algo más, cuando notas que Scorpius mira algo detrás de ti. Cuando volteas, ves que Anderson está a unos pasos de ustedes.

—Disculpa —te dice Scorpius mirándote una vez más—, ¿te parece si hablamos más tarde?

—Claro —respondes y le ves irse.

Desvías la mirada justo cuando ellos dos se encuentran.


	14. Sexto Año: XIV

Ayudas a Helen a bajar del carruaje en cuanto llegan a Hogsmeade. De inmediato ella enreda su brazo en el tuyo y tú le sonríes mientras caminan: uno junto al otro, en silencio. Tiene mucho tiempo que no estás a solas con ella, entre tus deberes y las obligaciones con el equipo de quidditch. El plan es pasear por las tiendas y ver si algo les interesa para comprar. La parada en Las tres escobas es obligatoria. La noche anterior cayó una nevada y todo está blanco y frío.

Helen y tú visitan distintas tiendas: algunas son de ropa, pasan por una librería. Helen aprovecha el viaje para comprar algunos pergaminos porque se ha quedado sin ellos, y tú no lo necesitas realmente, pero compras un tintero. Compran algunos dulces en Honeydukes y se pasan por Zonko sólo por curiosidad. Después de unas buenas tres horas, ella insiste en que vayan cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. A pesar de ser un viejo cuento (que conoces a la perfección y por ello no te aterra), aún son muchos quienes prefieren no acercarse a ese lugar, así que estás solo con ella.

Se sientan en una roca y se ríen al sentir el contacto frío de ésta. Después vuelven a quedarse en silencio, tú con la mirada fija en la casa que se encuentra tan cerca de ustedes. Ella se acerca un poco más a ti y apoya su cabeza en tu hombro.

—Hace unos años te dije que a veces es bueno hablar sobre lo que nos preocupa —te dice de pronto—. Suéltalo —le miras.

—¿Soltar qué? —preguntas en medio de una risa.

—Hay algo que te molesta —responde ella levantando el rostro para verte—, no creas que no lo he notado.

—No es nada importante —dices desviando la mirada. ¿Tan obvio estás siendo?

Sientes que ella se separa de ti y se pone de pie. Están frente a frente. Helen tiene una ceja levantada y te mira expectante. Cuando después de unos segundos no se ha movido de ahí, y al contrario, se ha llevado las manos a la cintura sin dejar de mirarte, suspiras.

—Es Scorpius —dices en voz baja. Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente—. Y su novio.

—¿Qué con ellos? —pregunta la chica y de pronto suelta una exclamación—. ¿Anderson lo está engañando? —cuestiona—. ¿Es eso? Porque no puede ser Malfoy quien lo engañe a él. Oh, por Merlin, esto es horrible…

—Nadie está engañando a nadie —te apresuras a decir antes de que a Helen se le ocurra inventarse toda una historia. Ella te mira.

—Oh.

Te ríes al verla tan desilusionada.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Helen mirándote fijamente.

Lo piensas por unos segundos y entonces le cuentas todo: cómo la relación con Scorpius cambió desde que él te dijo que le gustas, cómo intentó alejarse de ti y cómo han continuado con su amistad sin tocar el tema. Y también le dices cómo te sientes desde que él sale con Thomas.

Al terminar, el silencio vuelve a instalarse entre los dos. Ella toma tus manos entre las suyas mientras suspira.

—Creo, Albus, que tú ya sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo —dice finalmente. Bajas la mirada y entonces sientes su abrazo—. Vamos, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Intentando animarme invitándome una bebida?

—Tristemente no puedo invitarte un whisky de fuego.

Te ríes con ganas y caminas junto a ella, tomados de la mano.


	15. Sexto Año: XV

La conversación con Helen no deja de darte vueltas en la cabeza. Es la primera vez que piensas tanto sobre un asunto en particular, así que después de horas de reflexionar, has llegado a una conclusión. Ya sabes qué sucede contigo. Y claro, era inevitable.

_Inevitable._

Scorpius es inteligente, maduro, astuto, educado, culto, serio, tranquilo, divertido a su manera, atractivo y frío cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Tiene una voz profunda que en más de una ocasión te ha provocado escalofríos, unos ojos grises que parecen llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma y su aroma natural es delicado pero masculino al mismo tiempo.

Él es el ejemplo perfecto de delicadeza y masculinidad conviviendo armoniosamente sin que sea ridícula la combinación. Si tuvieras que describir a Scorpius en una palabra, dirías que es elegante. Su andar es elegante, todo en él es elegante. Su letra, sus gustos, su ropa, su loción, su peine, su forma de comer y de sostener los cubiertos, la manera en la que vuela, la forma en la que toma y lanza la quaffle… ¡Por Merlín, hasta Evolas es elegante!

_Simplemente era inevitable._

Le miras en silencio mientras él lee sentado en su sofá de siempre, el que está casi junto a la chimenea. La forma en la que sostiene el libro es elegante también. (¿Cuántas veces has repetido la palabra "elegante"? Piensas que no debe ser sano repetir tanto una palabra, aunque sea mentalmente). No apartas tu mirada de él, es como un imán del cual no puedes, ni quieres, mantenerte alejado.

Él levanta la mirada al notar que mantienes la vista fija en él y te sonríe. Te sientes tonto por ponerte nervioso sólo con ese sencillo gesto que te ha dedicado en más de una ocasión. Un poco avergonzado, pero fingiendo bastante bien que nada sucede, le respondes la sonrisa y él baja la mirada una vez más para continuar leyendo.

Sí, definitivamente era inevitable. Era inevitable sentir algo por él. Y tú, Albus, tú has sido un tonto por no darte cuenta antes. Ahora es demasiado tarde.


	16. Sexto Año:  XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque yo no conozco la vergüenza: regreso después de una infinidad. ¡Hola a todos! Tengo dos noticias: la primera es que estoy a unas semanas de terminar la universidad. La segunda es que lo anterior significa que ya tendré tiempo para escribir y terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente. Yay! No hablemos más de esto y prosigamos con lo que nos atañe.

Otro partido de quidditch: Hufflepuff VS Slytherin. Es sorprendente lo fuerte que el equipo de los tejones ha estado esta temporada. Sin duda alguna es por el cambio de capitán, ¡incluso han vencido a los Gryffindor, que también son de cuidado! Recuerdas que toda la semana Scorpius ha estado comentándoles lo mucho que esperaba el juego de ese sábado, ahora comprendes por qué. Como no formas parte oficial del equipo, observas desde las gradas, junto con Simon, Francis y algunos amigos más (Helen entre ellos).

Sigues con la mirada todos los movimientos de tu equipo; ahora más coordinados y precisos que antes. Sus jugadas no son perfectas, porque nada lo es, pero son muy buenas. Sabes que detrás de todo ello hay un pesado itinerario de entrenamiento e, incluso, una dieta. Vaya, si hasta tú, que no juegas, tuviste que someterte a ella. El capitán es la persona más perfeccionista que has conocido jamás, y claro, si lo es incluso en el cuidado de sus objetos personales.

Entonces, ves algo que te paraliza por completo. Todo parece desaparecer a tu alrededor: los gritos, los empujones, los cantos, los vítores. Lo único de lo que eres consciente en ese momento es de que Scorpius ha sido golpeado por una bludger en la espalda y que está cayendo. ¡Cayendo!

¿Es que nadie más lo ha visto? Te sientes palidecer cuando ves el impacto contra el suelo. Intentas llamarlo, pero tienes la garganta seca. "Grita", te dices a ti mismo. "Llámalo. Baja hasta el campo y corre hacia donde está". No sabes en qué momento tu cuerpo responde, pero cuando te das cuenta, ya estás a medio camino, corriendo por las escaleras a todo lo que te dan las piernas.

Escuchas que alguien te llama, pero no volteas. Deben ser tus amigos. En el último escalón, pisas mal y caes al piso. Sientes un dolor profundo en el tobillo izquierdo, pero te pones de pie y corres hasta donde se encuentra el equipo de Slytherin. Al llegar, miras a Scorpius, inconsciente, sangrando y con su brazo derecho doblado en un ángulo doloroso. Sientes que alguien te sujeta por los hombros y te aparta de la escena.

—Sigue con vida, Potter— dice esa persona. Colocan a Scorpius en la camilla y ves cómo pasan a tu lado, llevándole al castillo—. Se ralentizó su caída. Le atenderán y se pondrá bien, ya verás: su brazo roto estará como nuevo en un minuto. Los demás golpes también.

Miras a quién te ha estado hablando, es una chica alta, delgada, de cabello rizado, guardiana del equipo. Kara, recuerdas, Kara Aubrey. Ella te sonríe y tú no respondes al gesto. No puedes. Caminas un poco y es hasta ese instante que notas el dolor del tobillo; haces una mueca de dolor. La chica se agacha y te levanta el bajo del pantalón.

—Merlín— exclama ella—, tú tobillo, Potter. Está hinchado… Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

Enfermería. Scorpius. Asientes en silencio, o quizá murmuras una respuesta, quién sabe. Caminas un poco, cojeando. Escuchas tu nombre y miras a Simon. Francis viene con él. Ellos notan tu caminar y añaden algo. Tu mente está ausente, en otro lugar. Simon pasa tu brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para que te apoyes en él.

—Venga, hay que ir a que te atiendan ese tobillo.


	17. Sexto Año: XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un drabble más (:

En la enfermería sólo están Scorpius y tú. Aunque por un momento estuvieron ahí los chicos del equipo de quidditch y algunas otras personas (incluyendo a tus amigos y claro, a Anderson), la enfermera dejó bien claro que sólo podían estar ahí dentro quienes necesitaran algún tipo de atención. Es una mujer amable y comprensible, pero entienden que necesita hacer su trabajo así que pronto el lugar queda vacío. Notas que Anderson es el último en irse.

Scorpius duerme tranquilamente. La enfermera le da una poción para dormir después de revisar que el golpe recibido por la caída no fuera de gravedad, y después de regresar su brazo a la posición correcta. Mientras le atiende, permaneces sentado en la cama de al lado, siguiendo atentamente los movimientos de la varita de la enfermera, en silencio. Aún sientes dolor en el tobillo, pero no dices nada. 

Cuando termina su trabajo y sonríe satisfecha, la mujer se acerca a ti y revisa tu tobillo hinchado. Saca su varita y murmura algo que no entiendes y sientes cómo la hinchazón disminuye. En menos de quince minutos tu tobillo ha recuperado su tamaño natural y el dolor es prácticamente inexistente. 

—Espera aquí unos cinco minutos más antes de irte —dice ella y tú asientes—. Si necesitas algo, llámame —agrega mientras camina hacia su despacho.

Cuando cierra su puerta te levantas de la cama y cojeas un poco, acercándote hasta donde está tu amigo. Miras a Scorpius. Aunque la enfermera ha dicho que se encuentra bien, sientes que no estarás tranquilo hasta que le veas despertar. Te sientas en la silla que está a su lado sin apartar tu mirada de él. Necesitas ver que se encuentra bien, oírle respirar. 

Recuerdas el momento de la caída y tu sangre se congela como si estuvieras reviviendo el momento. Sientes vértigo y tienes que agarrarte a la cama para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Desde cuántos metros habrá caído? ¿Habrá dolido mucho el golpe? (Casi te golpeas a ti mismo por la pregunta estúpida, obviamente le ha dolido, Albus). Ante tus ojos ves una y otra vez la imagen de Scorpius cayendo y estrellándose contra el piso. Cierras los ojos con fuerza y respiras profundamente. Él está bien, te dices. Se encuentra bien y eso es lo importante. Mañana, piensas con firmeza, después de despertar querrá saber qué pasó con el partido y después entrenará como nunca.

Vuelves a estremecerte al pensar en Scorpius arriba de la escoba.

Una mano cálida se posa sobre la tuya. Cuando abres los ojos descubres a Scorpius mirándote sin verte realmente. Está en algún sitio entre el sueño y la vigilia, y parece luchar contra la pesadez de sus párpados. Verlo despierto te tranquiliza, bajas de la silla y te acercas a él.

—Shhh —murmuras—. Descansa, todo está bien.

Él asiente y vuelve a sumirse en la tranquilidad de su sueño.


	18. Sexto Año: XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este otro es por Navidad (:

Dicen que las cosas ocurren por una razón, que no hay circunstancias fortuitas en esta vida. Si eso es verdad, tú estás seguro de que sea quien sea el encargado de mover los hilos del destino, ha de estar divirtiéndose mucho con tu situación, es más, debe estar llorando de la risa. Porque sí, ahora que has aceptado que sientes algo por tu amigo, te das cuenta de que no estás en posición para hacer reclamo alguno.

No puedes reclamar cuando fuiste tú quien le rechazó primero. No puedes quejarte de un corazón roto porque no fue él quien te lo rompió a ti, sino todo lo contrario. Y en especial, no puedes decir nada porque eso sería casi jugar con los sentimientos de Scorpius.

Así que, aunque no estás del todo seguro de que sea lo mejor, lo dejas pasar.

Scorpius y tú ya no pasan juntos tanto tiempo. Él suele pasar la mayor parte de su día con Anderson, y entre él, sus deberes y las actividades del equipo de quidditch, casi no hablan. Y salvo algunas clases y durante las prácticas de quidditch, no se ven mucho. Tu tiempo libre lo pasas ahora con Francis y Simon, o con Helen, quien ha intentado animarte de mil maneras posibles. Vaya, incluso te has acercado a tu hermana más de lo normal.

Lo ocurrido en la enfermería lo guardas para ti. Nadie sabe que pasaste un buen rato junto a Scorpius, ni que fuiste lo primero que él vio al despertar. Te decides a no darle más vueltas al asunto y aunque aún te incomoda un poco la presencia de Anderson, ya intercambias algunas palabras con él de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando Scorpius está presente.

Ahora que no tienes a Scorpius… No. Ahora que Scorpius ya no pasa tiempo contigo, le prestas más atención a tus estudios. Te dices a ti mismo que es porque te interesa acabar bien tu sexto año, pero en realidad sólo estás ocupándote lo más que puedes en cualquier cosa, para no pensar en Scorpius, para no comerte la cabeza con hubieras y quizás.

Con todo ese tiempo que buscas para ti solo, piensas en qué es lo que harás con tu vida, ahora más seriamente. Aún no sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer cuando acabe el colegio; sigues debatiéndote entre rompedor de maldiciones y dragonolista. También consideras la opción de ser auror, pero la desechas en cuanto piensas en que eso sólo sería agregar un poco más a la expectativa por ser hijo de Harry Potter. Además no eres tan bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Por el contrario, siempre has demostrado ser muy bueno en Transformaciones.

Es durante una tarde que pasas a solas en la biblioteca que una idea pasa por tu mente. Al principio la desechas, pero poco a poco te convence más. Y un día, cuando estás solo nuevamente, tomas un pedazo de pergamino y comienzas a escribir:

_Querida tía Hermione,_

_Saludos para todos en casa. Sé que no suelo escribirte cartas pero ahora se trata de una ocasión especial. Tengo algo que hablar contigo. No quiero dar muchas molestias, pero no se me ocurre alguien más a quien decírselo. Por favor, todo lo que leas no lo compartas con el tío Ron, o con Rose y Hugo. Tampoco con mis padres, por favor…_


	19. Sexto Año: XIX

—A pesar de todo, el año no está terminando tan mal.

Todos posan la mirada en Francis, quien apoyado en un árbol cierra los ojos. Está bastante relajado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunta Simon. Francis se encoge de hombros.

—A todo. A estas alturas del año no creo que podamos juntar más puntos y creo que quedaremos por debajo de Ravenclaw en esta ocasión. La Copa de Quidditch se la llevó Gryffindor —agrega y todos saben por qué sucedió aquello—, pero aunque perdimos a un jugador en nuestro último partido, el equipo de Slytherin está como uno de los mejores. Y Scorpius consiguió un novio.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras mira a Scorpius, quien pone los ojos en blanco y aun así alcanzas a percibir un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No empieces —se queja mientras mira a otro lado, fingiendo que los ignora. Francis y Simon ríen un poco. Tú finges una sonrisa que seguramente no es nada convincente. Pero nadie se da cuenta de ello y si lo hacen, lo dejan pasar. 

Simon comenta algo sobre las vacaciones y un viaje que realizará a Francia con su familia. 

—Es increíble que el próximo será nuestro último año aquí —agregas de pronto, mirando a tu alrededor. 

Sientes un brazo rodear tus hombros. 

—No te pongas sentimental, Albus —bromea Simon mientras te abraza con fuerza. Le sonríes sin quitar su brazo.

—No es eso, sólo digo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido —respondes con desinterés (fingido)—. Y que muchas cosas pasan sin que te des cuenta de ellas. 

—Sí, por ejemplo ahora casi todos somos mayores de edad y podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio —interviene Simon y mira a Scorpius—. Tú tendrás que esperar un poco, lo siento.

—Sólo unos días después de regresar a casa —responde él encogiéndose de hombros. 

Retoman la charla sobre Francia (y las francesas) mientras tú continúas mirando a tu alrededor. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se levantan para regresar al castillo: la hora del almuerzo está cerca, dicen, y ambos mueren de hambre. Ves los jardines del colegio, llenos de estudiantes que, como ustedes, aprovechan su tiempo libre después de los últimos exámenes y los últimos deberes del año. Ves el castillo, tan imponente y antiguo, guardián de secretos insospechables. Ves el bosque y el lago.

Alguien se sienta a tu lado y no necesitas voltear para saber de quién se trata.

—Te noto muy pensativo —dice Scorpius. Tú te encoges de hombros.

—De vez en cuando a mí también me da por pensar, ¿sabes? —respondes con un dejo de ironía en tu voz. Scorpius permanece en silencio y finalmente, le miras—. En un año estaremos a días de irnos de aquí, para siempre —agregas a modo de explicación. Él te sonríe un poco.

—No para siempre. Dicen que Hogwarts siempre será nuestro hogar, ¿no? Y si quieres tomártelo muy literal, podrías ser profesor.

—¿Yo? —te ríes.

—¿Por qué no? Todo es posible en esta vida.

Asientes en silencio y te pones de pie. 

—No es profesor lo que quiero ser —dices y él te mira, poniéndose de pie también.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

—Quizá más de una —le sonríes y ambos caminan en dirección al castillo.

Y mientras caminas, piensas en que la vida se resume a decisiones y que sean correctas o no, son tuyas y aceptas eso sin ningún problema. Lo que ocurra después... bien, ya sabrás cómo apañártelas.


	20. Sexto Año: XX

_Querido Albus,_

_Gracias nuevamente por tus saludos y disculpa por no responderte antes, estos días han sido un poco complicados en el Ministerio. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, así que iré directamente a lo que nos atañe._

_Como te dije al responder la carta que me enviaste hace unas semanas, el tema es complicado. Quizá más que eso. Y si bien puedo asesorarte al respecto, eso no significa que, a la larga, los resultados sean los que esperas. Rose me ha dicho que eres uno de los mejores en la clase de Transformaciones y que los Encantamientos también se te dan muy bien, pero hará falta más que eso para lograr lo que quieres, y también para convencerme._

_La animagia es, después de todo, un arte que no todos los magos son capaces de realizar dada su complejidad. No es imposible, pero sí es difícil. Requiere estudios de magia avanzada y no sé si sea apropiado para tu edad tener esos conocimientos. Sé que eres un adulto, cumpliste la mayoría de edad hace unos meses, pero la edad y la madurez no suelen ir de la mano al comienzo de la vida adulta._

_Por respeto a tus deseos, no he hablado con tus padres. Aún. Creo que deberías hablar con ellos al respecto pues si bien yo puedo asesorarte en el aspecto legal y también ayudarte en cuando a los conocimientos que debes poseer, no es apropiado hacerlo a espaldas de ellos. Ser un animago no sólo significa poder transformarte en un animal, sino también que estarás registrado en el Ministerio y ello tiene otras implicaciones que no conviene discutir por este medio._

_Eres el hijo de mis mejores amigos, te conozco desde siempre. Y porque te conozco, sé que aunque te dije que fueras paciente y esperaras a que pudiéramos hablarlo como se debe, a estas alturas ya habrás buscado todo lo que se puede saber sobre el tema en la biblioteca del colegio. Y también, a estas alturas, sabrás que el material que necesitas para entender este tipo de magia, sólo se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida. No hagas nada precipitado intentando buscar la información que quieres, Albus. No tienes, después de todo, una capa de invisibilidad que te ayude a escabullirte en la Sección Prohibida. Sé paciente y durante tus vacaciones hablaremos al respecto. Falta muy poco para que el curso acabe, nos veremos pronto._

_Saluda a tus primos de mi parte. Junto con esta carta te envío un código legal respecto a la animagia en el Reino Unido y en la Unión Europea. Quiero que lo leas cuidadosamente para que sepas bien qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer y cuáles son sus pros y sus contras. Si después de hacerlo sigues decidido… bien, a un Potter es muy difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, de eso no me cabe la menor duda._

_Sin más por el momento, me des pido de ti enviándote muchos saludos afectuosos. Tu tía,_

_Hermione Weasley_

_P.D. Ignoro cuántos de tus amigos saben de tu deseo, pero por favor, sé discreto._

Miras hacia la cama de Scorpius, donde él duerme. Todos tenemos secretos, piensas. Guardas la carta dentro del sobre y lo colocas debajo de tu almohada antes de apagar la luz. Por primera vez en años, ansías regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así termina el sexto año.


End file.
